Sometimes, you just need to relax
by a starr in the sky
Summary: Elizabeth helps Henry relax after a rough day at the office. smut


**_Okiiiiiie... So bear with me here. This is my first fanfic ever and for some reason I thought smut would be a great place to start!? I don't know, it just happened. Please leave nice comments if you enjoyed it. hopefully someone will enjoy it?_**

Henry had had a rough day at the office, nothing had gone right. His asset was in trouble, they were not getting the intel that they were hoping for and they might have to pull him out before they could get any information of value. It was one thing after another.

The one thing that could always cheer him up and make everything better was his wife, he thought he would send her message and hope she wasn't too busy to talk to him.

Elizabeth was in the office, luckily, she had had a pretty mellow day up until this point and she was hoping it would stay that way and she might be able to get home at a reasonable time this evening. She would love to have dinner with her family at least once this week. She was just hoping that today would be that day.

As she was going through some long overdue paper work, she heard her phone go off, it was a text message from Henry.

It wasn't out of the ordinary for them to text each other during the work day just to say a quick "I love you" or "how is your day" but something felt different, she knew something was up.

"hi baby, do you have a minute to talk?" he sent.

Of course Elizabeth knew something wasn't right.

"Of course babe, I always have time for you. Xo" she answered.

A few seconds later her phone rang.

All he wanted was to hear her voice, at least one good thing had to come out of today and talking to his beautiful wife for a few minutes would be that one thing. He was thrilled when she told him that she would like to be home for dinner, pending any major disaster in the next few hours, but so far it was looking good. Henry seemed pleased that he would at least get to spend a little time with her this evening.

After having a nice family dinner with only minor arguing from the kids, they all dispersed to study groups in preparation for finals. Henry and Elizabeth decided they would go up to bed and relax together since they often did not have time to just enjoy each other's company.

Henry was laying on his back, wearing only boxers. Elizabeth laying with her head on his chest and legs draped across his wearing one of Henry's favourite silk nighties. She was rubbing senseless patterns with her fingers on his chest, relaxing to the sound of his heart beat.

Henry was finally taking a breath, letting go of the stress of the day and enjoying his wife's body on his, "God she's beautiful", he thought. This was the best part of his day. He was finally relaxing, maybe a little too much.

Henry's breathing slowed down, now he was taking some deep breaths. Elizabeth opened her eyes with the intention to see if he had fallen asleep but before she could look at his face, she saw what the issue was.

Henry's dick was rock hard.

Now she understood that he was clearly trying to suppress his erection by taking some deep breaths and trying to change his thoughts. It wasn't working.

Elizabeth looked up at him, his look of embarrassment said everything. His face was bright red and he tried not to make eye contact. This was not what was supposed to happen. They were just cuddling. I mean Henry did think maybe it would lead to something later in the night, but for now, they were just snuggling in bed. He had no intention of starting anything.

Elizabeth knew he was feeling embarrassed by the look on his face so she tried to ease his discomfort by laying a sloppy kiss on his lips. "that didn't help" he thought but rather than say that to his beautiful wife who was clearly turning him on, he apologized.

"baby, I'm sorry, just give me a minute"

"what are you apologizing for" she asked with a smirk on her face as she was slowly rubbing her hands up and down his chiseled chest.

"God is she doing this on purpose", he thought. He couldn't take it any more, he needed to do something.

"babe you have to stop, please" he said, pleading.

"why…" she said in the lowest, most seductive voice she could, as she was lowering herself on him.

"fuck" he thought, "is she really going to do that" and before he could say anything to her, her teeth were just oh so lightly rubbing his erection from over his boxers.

Henry let out a soft cry, god that felt good.

Now she knew she had to commit, she was about to suck him off, and she knew he loved it when she did that, but it didn't happen a lot.

She slowly brought her hands to his waist and pulled on his underwear as he lifted his middle from the bed so she could easily pull them down. His hard dick sprang free.

"Fuck that's hot" she thought.

Henry was already turned on and seeing his wife's mouth so close to his cock was making him dizzy, her beautifully plump breasts almost falling out of her nighty, fuck, he knew he wouldn't last long.

Elizabeth centered herself between his legs, rubbing her hands too slowly up and down his thighs. He needed her on him now, he couldn't take the teasing any more.

"Baby please"

"What do you want babe, tell me" she taunted.

It took him a moment as he tried to compose himself, "Suck my di…"

And before he could even finish his entence, she had him fully in her mouth.

Henry lost his breath. It felt amazing. So warm. So wet. So hot. Fuck. He couldn't take it. He let out a breath as she popped him out of her mouth, sucking on his tip.

"Elizabeth" he exhaled as he closed his eyes.

"You like that baby?" she whispered.

The only sound he could muster was a light moan.

She took his dick in her hand, twisting around his shaft while going up and down. That alone felt amazing but then she took him in her mouth, she was swirling her tongue right on his tip and it was hitting all the nerves and he couldn't help but buck. It was too much for him.

"baby please" he was pleading, "god that feels amazing".

She kept going, still twisting up and down, sucking and licking his tip.

"you're going to make me cum" he breathed.

That was her cue to keep going, she wanted him to release all his stress from the day and she knew this would help.

She sped up, taking him deeper in her mouth, continuing to rub his shaft.

Henry grabbed the sheets in his fists, bracing himself, he knew he was close, as did she but she didn't let up.

She let go of his dick and held her hands on his hips to ground him on the bed as she continued to take him deeper and deeper in her mouth, leaving him dripping on his cock. He couldn't stop looking, the sight in front of him was so hot. Fuck he was lucky.

The sight of her kneeling over his cock, her mouth and her tongue working wonders on his tip and his shaft and her hands rubbing all over his body was too much and he was going to cum. He couldn't hold it any longer.

"Elizabeth, move, you're gonna make me cum"

"babe I'm gonna cum"

"cum for me baby" she growled as she took him back fully in her mouth. That was it.

He arched his back, bucking hard into her mouth, his fists still grasping for life on the sheets of the bed. He was growling, hissing, his lower body squirming under her but she kept him in her mouth, making sure to suck every last bit of juice he had. Taking her hand and rubbing up and down his shaft again, he bucked into her hand and her mouth a few more time as he was nearing the end of his orgasm. Exhaling he laid back down flat on the bed. Elizabeth let go of his dick with her hand, popping her mouth off his tip. He squirmed again, the overstimulation was too much.

He tried to catch his breath as Elizabeth crawled back up the bed to lay by his side.

"thank you" he whispered, clearly drained from the mind-blowing orgasm his amazingly sexy wife had just caused.

"feel better now?"

"mmmm" was all he could muster. He lay there with his eyes closed, enjoying the snuggles his wife was giving him. She laid her head on his chest and he absent mindedly played with her hair as he tried to return to earth.

Elizabeth was quite satisfied with herself, she didn't often give henry blow jobs, but when she did, he really enjoyed them.

She knew he had a rough day and wanted to cheer him up, she thought this would be a surefire way to do just that.

Henry couldn't believe what he had just experienced. His hot wife, treating him to a blowjob after a rough day at work, that was definitely the best way to end a shitty work day, he thought.

They both closed their eyes, holding each other's bodies close, they fell asleep together.

He would repay her for this tomorrow, but right now he didn't have the energy, and she knew that.

La Fin


End file.
